Burning Up
by Slo Motion
Summary: Once titled: “I Miss You”. Chandler just can’t keep his mind off of Roxanne since they broke up, but what happens when she appears at his front door? Rated T for a reason


**Title: **"Burning Up (I Miss You)"

**Date Penned: **6.13.05

**Date Edited: **7.8.05 (I'm saying the 8th b/c it's 1 am)

**Main Character(s): **Chandler and Roxanne

**Author: **Slo Motion (a.k.a Alexa)

**Rating: **T; for borderline-M sexual content.

**Genre: **Romance, one-short, songfic

**Main POV:** None

**Character Death: **Nada

**Coupling: **Chandler/Roxanne

**Songs Used: **"Burning Up" by Kylie Minogue

**Setting: **Circa season 8, about two weeks after "Charity Begins At Home", but Chandler and Paris never hooked up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven or Kylie Minogue's song "Burning Up"

**Summary: **Once titled: "I Miss You". Chandler just can't keep his mind off of Roxanne since the broke up, but what happens when she appears at his front door? (Rated T for a reason)

**A/N: **I changed the song. "I Miss You" wasn't really going with my taste, so now it's "Burning Up". But being the Kylie Minogue addict I am, I'd pick any song by her probably.

_XXX_

Chandler woke up one morning feeling extremely flushed. He shot up from his pillow. He wiped beads of sweat off of his forehead.

He had been dreaming about Roxanne again. His dreams were very explicit with lustful passion. They kept on getting racier and racier each week. Each dream lead to him in a very different sex position with Roxanne. They were more and more erotic each night. It kind of made him hate and love sleeping at the same time

Though still, Chandler felt stupid for even thinking about Roxanne. She was his ex girlfriend, not a current girlfriend. Especially in the way he was thinking of her in. It had been two full months since their breakup and two full weeks since they last spoke to each other.

And that didn't go so great, come to think of it.

Chandler had realized that he still loved Roxanne and tried to cover it up by being rude to her one day in the church. Then he opened her charity volunteer note she had left for Eric. He followed her to the place she was working at and lied to her about being there. Sure he wanted to help kids at risk, but he wanted to see Roxanne. To work closely by her side so he could sniff her soft blonde hair like he used to. Hell, he'd do anything just to get close to Roxanne.

But Roxanne caught onto his lie. She said that she didn't love him anymore and that they were over and she had moved on with "Paul", some ugly guy she was working with and pretended to flirt with to piss Chandler off. He didn't believe her. He knew she felt the same way he did. He pretended to be mad and then shouted that he was still in love with her and stormed off.

Then he went to Roxanne's house later that night. After hours of making out on her couch, Roxanne said that it "meant nothing". He left.

She had broken his heart twice. Yet, he still loved her.

_Down to the disco  
__Everything stops  
__Walking in solo  
__Everyone drops_

The feeling of her skin on his still drove him crazy. In fact, it often appeared in many of Chandler's racy dreams. Those oh so lustful dreams…

Roxanne had dated Paul. Chandler saw them making out before his own eyes.

It hurt. It really, really hurt. It hurt Chandler to see Roxanne kissing some guy who was never going to treat her like the amazing woman she was. Chandler wanted to show Roxanne that he still loved her without being a big jerk.

He missed her. Her kisses, her skin…her everything. Chandler found himself drifting off to sleep…

_Chandler opened his eyes only to find himself in a familiar room. It wasn't his room, but Roxanne's. He was lying in her bed, almost completely undressed. _

_His whole body trembled slightly. Had he and Roxanne made love? Were they back together, or was this just a one-night stand?_

_Roxanne walked into the room. She was dressed in nothing but a thin night slip. She smiled seductively at him and climbed into the bed. She slid next to him and made herself comfortable._

"_Roxanne" he said, looking at her._

_Roxanne's blue eyes twinkled as she simply smiled in reply. She kissed his lips gently. Her hands began freely roaming his body up and down. _

_While kissing him, she whispered in a very breathy voice, "I still love, Chandler."_

"_I still love you too, Roxanne. More than you'll ever…" Roxanne stopped kissing him to place a finger upon Chandler's lips._

"_Don't speak. Just let your body language talk for you," Roxanne said quietly with a smile. _

_Roxanne pressed her lips back onto Chandler's. Her hands started to roam up and down him once again. She stroked his back with one hand and ran her hand other through his hair. Chandler let his own hands touch practically every place on Roxanne's body they could reach._

_Hey summer madness  
__Totally cool  
__My heart starts racing  
__When I see you_

_I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me_

_Roxanne kissed Chandler's collarbone fiercely as she began removing his clothing. Chandler let out a small moan as she nibbled playfully at his neck._

_Chandler moved on top of Roxanne. He slid her onto the bed into a perfect position. He pulled her slip off. _

_Roxanne smiled at him. Chandler leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss moved down farther and farther till he was kissing her breast. Roxanne giggled happily._

_Roxanne knew what was about to happen, so in a low, sexy voice she told Chandler, "do your worst."_

"_As you wish," Chandler replied, kissing her._

_Chandler slid himself down onto Roxanne. He was completely inside of her. Roxanne moaned loudly as he went deeper…_

Chandler woke up quickly. Damn erotic dreams. It wasn't helping him keep his mind off of Roxanne.

In fact, those dreams only made him want her more. The intimacy in those dreams seemed so real. It killed him that Roxanne wasn't his.

_My pulse is pumping  
__My heart may burst  
__If you drink me up I'm  
__Gonna quench your thirst_

_You're not that honest  
__No, you're not that nice  
__But if I kiss you once I'm  
__Gonna kiss you twice_

_I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me_

Chandler was interrupted from his thinking when his doorbell rang. He climbed out of his bed to get it.

When he opened the door, he was shocked. There stood Roxanne, smiling at him.

"Well, Roxanne, this is really…unexpected," he said.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you this. Here it goes. I broke up with Paul today. He was a creep. I shouldn't have picked him over you. I'm so sorry Chandler. To tell the truth, I loved you all along," Roxanne admitted.

"I loved you all along too. Let's get back together, Roxanne, make it like we never broke up in the first place," Chandler replied.

Roxanne smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

_Down to the disco  
__Everything stops  
__Walking in solo  
__Everyone drops_

_Hey summer madness  
__Totally cool  
__My heart starts racing  
__When I see you_

_I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me_

Chandler kissed Roxanne passionately. Roxanne kissed him back. The kiss became harder and heavier. Roxanne's hands roamed up and down Chandler's back as his hands slid up her skirt and past her thighs.

"Let's make up for lost time," Chandler whispered into Roxanne's ear seductively.

"You know it," Roxanne replied.

Chandler led Roxanne into his bedroom and closed the door.

_I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__I'm burning up yeah  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me  
__I'm burning up baby  
__Can you feel it burning me_

Sweat poured from Roxanne's forehead as Chandler lay above her. He was preparing himself to enter her fully. Chandler lowered himself into Roxanne. She groaned loudly as the force of him entered her sharply. He was inside of her now.

Only this time it wasn't a dream. Chandler and Roxanne's love was real again.

_XXX_

**A/N: **Hope you like this version better. Please review.

Slo Motion


End file.
